


Only yours

by ari_24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Buddy System, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, Sassy Harry Potter, Slow Burn, schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_24/pseuds/ari_24
Summary: Harry and Draco's friends seem to know much more than them.





	Only yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thanks for reading my second post about my two favorite boys.
> 
> It is not long, I still run out of steam. But I'm working on it!
> 
> As always, comments and criticism welcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Class is starting in five minutes, but I am too scared to go alone. Pansy did not get in to Advanced Potions and had to take Muggle Studies instead. Now I am standing at the portrait hole, too scared to walk outside without a buddy.

You see the few of us that did return to Hogwarts this year made a pact. Never leave the safety of the common room without a buddy. You need someone to watch your back and someone needs you to watch theirs. 

We learned that the hard way when Greg was attacked on his way back from lunch. He always has to eat until the second the food disappears. Five Ravenclaw guys attacked him not far from the entry to Slytherin House. He had a broken arm, a concussion and two broken ribs. Apparently, his father killed one of their siblings. I am saying apparently, but it is probably the truth. We all know this and we all knew this is what we would walk back into.

Most of our parents are in Azkaban or dead. Luckily my mother is at home, under house arrest. Luckily my father is rotting away.

It was quite surreal walking back into school a week ago. The last time I ran away from here, it was in ruins. Because of me mostly. But here I am, a semi-free man. Hogwarts is technically part of my probation, but I would have come back in a heart beat if they just gave me the choice. This is my home, always have been.

But the rest of the school and some of the faculty are a bit more hesitant to seeing us in the hallways and classes when all they can think about is what we did and what our parents did. It left a gaping hole. A hole that could not be repaired as quickly as the school walls.

Now class is staring in two minutes. Slughorn is one of the professors who was not so keen on my return to his class, even though I am his best student. He would love to give me a detention today. 

I am going to make a run for it. What’s the worst that could happen?  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I am already late for class and I know Slughorn loves me and won’t even care, but I am so tired of this hero business. I just want to be treated the same as everyone else. Is that truly so much to ask? Is it truly so much to ask for a commotion not to break out in the middle of an empty hallway blocking my path to Advanced Potions? Seemingly, it is.

Is that Malfoy? 

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” “Get the fuck off him.” “Fuck off.”

I shoot off a few stinging hexes that seem to scare off the boys. Running like cowards.

“Don’t even look back you cowards. You better pray that I don’t catch you.”

Malfoy seems to be unconscious and he got the shit kicked out of him. His one eye swollen shut already and blood streaming from his nose. 

For a moment I stand frozen, unsure what to do next. I don’t want to look after him, but I can’t in my right mind leave him here. What if those boys come back?

“Arrgghhh. Come on Malfoy, get up.”

No movement. I pick him up as slowly as I can, I don’t know if he maybe hurt his head or his spine. I’ll take him to Pomfrey and make him her problem.

Luckily, everyone is in classes and the hallways are quiet. I really don’t want anyone seeing me dragging Malfoy’s limp body through the school. The press would have a field day.

__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Mr Potter, what have you done?”

“Not me Madam Pomfrey, I promise. I found him in the hallway. Some boys were beating him up. I gave them a good scare and then brought him here.”

“Good boy, help me get him on the bed.”

I helped her get Malfoy on the nearest bed and then tried to inch my way backwards out of the hospital wing. Just as I am about to turn and bolt, she asks me to grab her Pepper-Up from the cabinet. 

“Thank you. Did you see if they used any spells on him?”

“No, I got there too late. I didn’t see any of their wands out though. They were mostly beating him physically and taunting him.”

Malfoy moves slightly and moans in pain.

“Thank you, I will take it from here.”

Excellent. I dart out the hospital wing as quick as I can. I can still make it to Potions. We have a double period.

As expected, Slughorn merely nods at me when I walk in and take a seat at the back.

I ended up sitting next to Zabini, unfortunately. I take out my quill and parchment and write at the op: ‘Malfoy is in the hospital wing.’ and slide it over to his side.

He looks at me first as if I punched him in the gut and then down at the paper. His eyes widening very quickly. He looks up at me with a quizzical expression under laced with rage.

I realised my mistake and quickly took the page back. ‘Not me. Beaten up by Hufflepuffs.’

He looks like he wants to scream but just nods and turns back to the front of the class.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I quickly find Hermione and Ron after the most awkward and silent hour and a half of my life.

“Harry, why were you late? You missed a very important point on the use of squid’s brain. It’s okay, I will give you my notes, this will definitely be in the exam.”

Ron rolls his eyes as Hermione keeps going.

“I took Malfoy to the hospital wing.”

Hermione abruptly stops mid-sentence and Ron’s jaw almost falls on the floor.

“What did you do mate? Did you put him in his place?” Ron asks almost too excitedly. Like he is sorry that he could not put Malfoy in the hospital wing.

“No, some Hufflepuffs got there first. They got him pretty good.”

“That’s horrible.” “That’s excellent, mate.”

Both of them say at the same time and then turn to glare at each other.

“No Ronald, it is not excellent. You heard what McGonagall said about inter-house unity.”

“He deserves it ‘Mione. You know it.”

“No-one deserves it. None of them do. It is not your place or their place to treat him like that. Harry spoke at his trial and defended him. If Harry could do that and believe in his innocence, so can you.”

“Uhhm, yeah, umm, I am not saying Malfoy does not deserve what his getting ‘Mione.”

“You see, Harry doesn’t give a rat’s ass about that ferret face.”

Hermione clicks her tongue and walks away from us briskly. I look at Ron and shrug.

“Wana go to the pitch for a bit after lunch?” 

“Can’t mate, have Divination.” Ron says as he pulls a face that looks like he might vomit slugs up again.

“Ah bollocks, I forgot.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I woke up with a searing headache and realised I am not in my own bed. After a minute, realisation dawns on me as I remember what happened.

Those boys almost looked like they were waiting for me. They probably were.

“Your buddy Zabini is already in class. It is not good for you Slytherins to walk around alone. Now we will have to tach you a lesson Death Eater.”

I shiver as I remember their words. Luckily, I lost consciousness pretty soon. I wonder how I ended up in the hospital wing, they surely would not have been so kind as to drop me off after beating me to a pulp.

Madam Pomfrey must’ve heard my groan as I sat up because she is next to my bed in seconds. 

“Mr Malfoy, you gave me quite a scare. It took you way too long to wake up. How are you feeling?”

“I have a massive headache but otherwise okay. What’s the damage?”

“Not too much. I fixed your broken nose and a big gash on your leg. No spell damage as far as I can tell. Lucky boy.”

“Yeah lucky.”

“Drink this potion for your headache and get some more rest.”

I drink the potion and lie back down. A figure drifts into my room. I smell him and knows who it is before I have to open my eyes.

“Came to apologise?”

“Draco, man, I am sorry. I had to see the Headmistress and I thought you would be in class already when I got there. You know how Slughorn is, once I got in, I couldn’t get back out without a detention. Are you okay? Who did this?”

“Stop rambling, Merlin, my head is sore.”

“Sorry.”

“And stop saying sorry like a blubbering Hufflepuff, it’s not your fault.”

“I heard it was Hufflepuffs who attached you.”

“Heard how?”

“Potter told me.”

“How would Potter know and why are you speaking to Potter anyway?”

“No idea. He was late and only the seat next to me was open.”

“Mr Zabini, I did not allow you in here. Get out of my hospital wing. Mr Malfoy needs his rest.”

Madam Pomfrey quickly chased Blaise away before I could understand what he was saying.

I feel very tired. Must be the potion.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I wake up feeling much better. Barely remembering why I was in the hospital wing to start off with.

“Mr Malfoy, you seem to be as good as new. I am going to send my patronus to fetch Ms Parkinson to come fetch you. You might still be a bit loopy.”

“Thank you Madam Pomfrey.”

“And boy please speak to Headmistress about this. Mr Potter says he doesn’t know any of the boys but would recognise their faces and report it.”

“What do you mean Potter saw them?”

“He chased them away dear boy. Good he got you here when he did, otherwise I might’ve had to keep you here for longer.” and with that she was out the room leaving me flabbergasted.

Potter saved me again. No surprise there. It would only be fair for him to always find me at my lowest most embarrassing points in life.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I don’t know why but I have the urge to go to the hospital wing to check on Malfoy. There must be something wrong with me. Maybe heatstroke from being in the sun too long after lunch.

I’ll just ask Madam Pomfrey quickly. It is the right thing to do. Right? It is good manners. Not that I care or anything. It just is the right thing to do.

I’ll stop there quickly before I go up to the dorms to change.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
As I walk out of the hospital wing, I walk right into another human being. We both topple over and land on our asses. 

I groan loudly, obviously I’m not completely healed yet.

“Can you not watch where you’re going you oaf? This is a hospital wing with patients that need to be cared for.”

“Yes, I know Malfoy. I brought you here git.” A very recognisable voice comes from underneath the bundle of Quidditch robes.

“Of course, it would be the Great Saviour running around with no respect for other people. Coming to make sure I am dead? Sorry to disappoint you Potter, I am still alive and kicking, no thanks to you and your Hufflepuff friends.”

Potter’s head pops out comically from his robes as he disentangles himself. The look on his face is nothing comical though.

“Are you fucking kidding me Malfoy? I saved your useless ass from those Hufflepuffs. Don’t associate me with those ignoramuses.”

“Merlin’s saggy tits, Harry Potter used the word ignoramus in a sentence.”

“Fuck off. Had enough of this. Next time, I’ll leave you for dead. Maybe add a few punches of my own.”

“I will not expect any less from you.” and with that Potter storms off.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Fucking Malfoy. What a git. Why did I even help him?

“Mr Potter….” I hear McGonagall shouting my name as I pass the Entrance Hall.

“Afternoon Headmistress, how can I be of service?”

“Funny Mr Potter, can you come to my office for a quick conversation about the Malfoy incident?”

“Sure Professor, but I don’t really know anything.”

After an hour-long interrogation, I finally get to leave McGonagall’s office. What a waste of time and she seems to be taking this very seriously. Asking me if I will testify and what not.

I get to dinner, still in my filthy Quidditch robes, and I plonk down next to Hermione. I am starving.

“Eeeuw Harry, you smell like yesterday’s old socks. Move up.”

I laugh and move closer to her putting my head on her shoulder.

“Oi mate, watch it.” Ron says mock sternly from opposite with a chicken drumstick halfway into his mouth.

Hermione giggles and slap me on the arm.

“Where were you now again?”

“Headmistress.” I barely get out between stuffing my face with potatoes.

“No Harry, what did you do now?”

“Not me. Alfoy”

“Please do not speak to me with food in your mouth. You are getting just as bad as the ogre opposite you.”

“Sorry ‘Mione. She wanted to know about Malfoy. I just told her what happened, but she seemed very uptight about it. Apparently, it’s been happening to all the Slytherins.” I manage to answer quickly before my next mouthful.

“Really?? That is horrible. We need to do something.”

Ron almost spits his chicken all over the table as he splutters. “What do you mean we need to do something?”

“Like help them or protect them somehow. Harry, you can speak the school, they listen to you. Or we can take turns to walk with them. It’s unacceptable.”

“Hermione, are you going crazy? We are talking about the Slytherins. Voldemort’s henchmen. The people who killed Fred and Remus and Tonks. The people who only know you as mudblood. Why would we help them?”

I could see the anger flaring up behind Ron’s eyes. His face getting redder by the minute.

“You must be daft Ron. When last have you actually looked at any of them? When last have you heard any of them speak or see them outside their dorms?”

I must say, what she is saying is true. They barely interact with anyone and I haven’t heard them be involve in any incidents. I actually saw Parkinson pick up someone’s books the other day in the hallway.

“They are ostracised for things they did not do, Ron. They are not their parents. They were also just scared kids like us. Not everyone was as lucky as you to grow up in a normal pureblood family. They do not deserve to be beaten like animals.”

Ron huffed but didn’t argue with her further. So she turned to me.

“I have to go clean up. See you later!” I jumped up and basically ran out of the Great Hall. Straight into the Slytherin trio. 

Zabini nodded at me and I nodded back. Pansy took a step to the right, so I could pass, and Malfoy just looked straight ahead.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Prick thinks he owns this school.” I say as soon as we sit down. Potter didn’t even look at me. Probably thinks I am the scum of the earth. Dickhead.

“Draco, he didn’t even say anything. Why do you have your panties in a bunch again?”

“Pansy, bugger off, you don’t even know the first thing about Potter.”

“And you do?”

Okay, she had me stumped here. I probably don’t. I know he is a self-righteous twat that loves all the fame and living on the rewards and favours of he’s heroism.

“Don’t sit there gaping like a fish on dry land. He saved your ass. More than once. If it wasn’t for that prick you would be in Azkaban right now.”

“Whatever Pans, sounds like you want to go suck the hero’s dick.”

“No Draco, we all know that’s you.” Blaise mutters under his breath next to me.

I swing around to look at him, but he is smiling down at his chicken like he said nothing.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I can’t seem to get Blaise’s remark at dinner out of my head. I hate Potter. I certainly don’t want to get near his dick. Look at how clumsy he was again this afternoon. Falling over himself. He is a mess. A beautiful mess. 

Wait. Mess. Not beautiful. Nothing beautiful about Potter and his stupid hair and his stupid scar.

Why can’t I get his stupid git face out of my brain.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Why didn’t Malfoy look at me? He thinks he is so above the rest of us. I saved him from being beaten to a pulp and he can’t even say thank you. Such a loser. 

I wonder what he would’ve done if they did some permanent damage to that pretty face of his. I mean face. Not pretty. Nothing pretty about Malfoy’s pointy ferret face.

Why can’t I get his stupid pointy face out of my head.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I barely slept at all last night and Ron’s booming voice is not helping my oncoming headache.

“Shut up you fool. Must you always be so loud?”

“Well maybe if you get up at a decent time like the rest of us, my voice wouldn’t bother you so much.”

“Arrgghg…” is all I manage to get out. I pull the covers over my head to try to drown out the noise. But someone is tapping me on my shoulder.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT RON? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR FUCKS SAKE.”

“Uhm, not Ron, and mind the language Harry.”

I sit up abruptly. “Sorry ‘Mione. He is just being a prick again this morning and I didn’t sleep.”

I forgot the girls can get into our rooms. 

“What’s wrong? Are you having nightmares again?”

“No no, just an overactive brain.”

“Okay good, I spoke to Pansy and she is happy to pair up with us between classes.”

Now I’m awake. “You what? To who? Pansy? Why?”

“Well you refused to talk to the school about their horrendous behaviour, so we need to be the examples of inter-house unity and protect the Slytherins.”

“You can be glad Ron is not here anymore, he would leave you ‘Mione.”

“Ronald has graciously accepted my plan already, if you must know. I wrote to Molly last night and her letter this morning convinced him.”

I can’t help but chuckle at this. Hermione knows exactly how to get her way.

“She asked if she must speak to you too.”

“No no, not necessary, not at all necessary. What is your plan?”

Only one woman scares me more than Hermione and that is Molly. Never want to be on her bad side. I can only imagine what she said to Ron to have him agree to this atrocious plan.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Never in a million years Pansy. Have you gone completely bonkers? Do I need to get someone from St Mungos out here?”

“Dray, it’s for our safety. No one will touch us when we are with the Golden Trio. We don’t need to be friends with them, but for the sake of our horrendous reputations, that might also not be a bad idea.”

“You are batshit crazy. You can be glad Blaise isn’t here to hear this nonsense. He would laugh his head off.”

“Actually, Blaise is al for it. He apparently thinks Potter is a catch.”

I almost fell off my bed at this point. A catch. What the actual fuck is happening around me.

“He seems keen on getting to know him on a more personal level and has actually said to me that he calls dibs.”

I don’t have words. For a second, I felt a weird rage push up inside me at the idea of Blaise getting to know Potter in any way. Must be the total absurdity of it.

“Draco, how do you think we will have any future after Hogwarts if we stay outcasts? We need this. Please.”

She has a point. I want to apply for a Healer apprenticeship, but I don’t they will even look at my application before trashing it.

“Fine, what must I do?”

Pansy practically bounces on my bed in excitement.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I cannot believe my eyes as I climb out the portrait hole. Parkinson and Hermione are chatting up a storm about some assignment that I probably missed. Zabini and Ron are lounging against the wall in conversation about the Canon’s latest stats. 

No one is arguing. No hexes have been thrown. There is no blood.

This can’t be real.

“Rubbing your eyes too Potter? Don’t worry, I also can’t believe what I am seeing.” Malfoy drawls out from somewhere behind my left shoulder.

He walks up next to me and sighs loudly. 

I can’t seem to think of one single thing to say. An awkward silence stretches between us.

“Pansy let’s get this over with.” He shouts at his friend who gives him a death stare back.

I laugh at the sight and he swivels around to look at me. “Having fun are we, Potter? Glad someone is enjoying this torture.”

“Relax Malfoy, your ugly face is enough to make anyone laugh.”

As I said this, I get a chuckle from both Ron and Zabini. Malfoy looks at me like he wants to kill me and stomps off to Parkinson.

Hermione is giving me the evil eye and the other boys immediately stop laughing.

“Harry can you please stop being rude. You are going with Draco to DADA. Ron, you’re with Blaise. I am going with Pansy to the library. Stick together today, you all have the same classes, so it should be easy. We will meet up for lunch again.”

“Are you kidding me Pansy? You want me to die?”

“Dray, relax, it’s one day. We will switch again.”

“Scare Malfoy?” I could not resist. 

He looks at me, his face priceless. A beautiful pink blush creeping onto his cheeks.

What the fuck. Did I just think that Malfoy blushing is beautiful? What is wrong with me?  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Potter’s face is doing a very weird contortion like he can’t decide if his feet or his ass smells worse. Fucking weird loon he is. How does the way he says my surname in that challenging tone make me blush anyway?

“We are going to be late. Can you go brush your hair so we can go oh Great one?”

“Fuck off Malfoy. My hair is brushed.”

“Could have fooled me.” 

“Let’s just go so I don’t have to listen to your nagging anymore.”

“Be nice boys.” I hear Pansy, the traitor, shout after us as Potter is already stomping away.

We walk silently, him one step ahead of me. I already notice the weird looks we are getting from other people. Some stopping mid-walk to stare.

“What are you doing with that fifthly Death Eater Harry?” I hear someone shout. I already feel the heat raise up my neck as I clutch my wand next to me. I can’t say or do anything, I am on a strict probation. One wrong move and I am next to daddy dearest in Azkaban.

“Move Justin, don’t be a dick.” I hear Potter say.

“Are you joking? You are actually with this disgusting excuse for a human?” The Ravenclaw walks up to me and stops right in front of me. I have to break and stumble a bit not to walk into him.

“Can you move, I am trying to walk here?”

“Don’t you dare speak to me you piece of shit. Who do you think you are? You’re Dark Lord cannot protect you anymore.”

The second he touches my chest with his finger, a bright bolt of light hits his back and he falls down right in front of me in a full body bind.

“Anyone else have something to say or can I get to my class in peace?” I hear Potter’s voice ring out.

Dead silence around us. I don’t even know if I should move. My dick is moving though, and this is really not the time. What the fuck is wrong with me?  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I realise that I basically stood up for Malfoy now. In front of half of our year and half of the school.

Great.

Perfect.

“Come Malfoy, I am not getting detention because you have a fan club.” I try to keep my voice steady but the look on his face is making me falter.

He gracefully jumps over Justin and strides over to my side. We continue walking in dead silence to class.

To my surprise, the git sits next down next to me. He must have sensed my confusion.

“What? Pansy said to stick together?”

I click my tongue and start taking out my things out my bag. As I bend over, my knee touches his very strong muscular thigh and I let out an involuntary gasp.

He must not have heard my embarrassing moment, because he just continues rummaging in his bag. Which is also weird because all his stuff is already on the desk.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Potter just touched me, and my dick is trying to get out of my pants. Something is seriously wrong with me. I think they hit me with a curse when they attacked me.

Did he just gasp? Is it that big of an issue to accidentally touch me? Who the fuck does he think he is. Merlin’s balls he is a dickhead.

At least my anger is making my boner go away now.

I will not let him see me angry. He can never know that he has any sort of effect on me. I don’t even understand it anyway.

“Can you go get the ingredients or are you too useless to manage that too?

“If this is you being nice Malfoy, I cannot wait for you being rude.” But he gets up after his snarky response and gives me a few minutes to readjust my pants and my brain.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
As we walk in to the Great Hall, people are whispering and gesturing at us. Luckily this is not new to either me or Malfoy I assume. I look to the Gryffindor table but can’t seem to find Hermione or Ron.

“Our side panini brain.” Malfoy says next to me and I look over to the Slytherin table where my friends are sitting neatly with Parkinson and Zabini.

“You didn’t mention this part of your scheme Hermione.”

“Come off it Harry, we have stuff to discuss and homework to do. We might as well take turns to share tables. It won’t kill you. I am sure you and Draco have assignments you can work on together.”

She snapped at me properly and I looked to Ron but couldn’t catch his eye. He is poring over a magazine with Zabini.

I don’t dare look at Malfoy, so I just grab some pumpkin juice and start eating my pie in silence. I have never felt this awkward in my life.

Oh wait, it is about to get worse.

“Do you want to go to the library after lunch to work on that assignment?”

I can’t help but look frazzled at Malfoy’s question and I don’t know what to say. So I say yes, because I am an idiot and my brain seems to not be working with me today.

At least he seems just as shocked about it as me.

“Great.” He manages in a very tight voice.

“Everything okay Dray? You seem a bit flustered.”

“Fine Pans. Bud out.”

“Harry getting on your last nerve already?”

“I said it’s fine Pans. He’s fine. I mean we’re fine. I mean…”

“I get what you mean Dray.” Pansy says with a wink.

“Let’s go before she loses her mind more.” He says to me and starts getting up.

“It’s you that will be losing your mind Dray.” Pansy giggles behind me.

“What’s she talking about?”

“Nothing.” Is the blunt answer I get as he stomps off ahead of me.

My heart does a backflip in my chest.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I can’t stand this anymore. It is honestly like my whole body has turned against me. I can’t be sitting here thinking how nice Potter looks with the afternoon sunlight falling on his face. I hate him. Even if I have to admit to myself that I probably do like boys and not girls, I still can’t like Potter. Just because I think his arse looks great in his Quidditch uniform, does not mean I like him. 

“Whose arse looks good in a Quidditch uniform?”

I freeze. Did I just say that out loud? Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck. My life is officially over.

“Are you hearing voices Potter?” I can even hear the tremble in my voice.

“No Malfoy. I’m not daft. You said just because his arse looks good in a Quidditch uniform, does not mean you like him. So, who’s he?”

“None of your damn business. Do you have to invade my private thoughts too? Also part of Granger’s plan to catch the big bad Death Eater scum?”

“Nope. Do not change the subject. Your victim games are boring Malfoy. Just tell me who you have a crush on?”

Potter has a weird glint in his eye. He is smiling like someone who got a big scoop and is about to run to Witch Weekly. 

“You must be dumber than you look then. I am a man. What is wrong with you?” Maybe if I deflect he will get off the topic and believe he heard wrong.

But I like that smile. The dimples just the right size. Not too big, not too small. I wonder how it feels to kiss those dimples.

“Hellloooo Malfoy…”

Fuck, I hope I didn’t say that out loud too.

“No, you didn’t but you can.”

Now Potter is really enjoying my embarrassment. I can’t even hide the red patches appearing on my skin.

“Fuck off, douchebag.”

“I said, why does it matter that you’re a man? I am a man and I like girls and boys.”

I feel like my head is buzzing. I can swear I just heard Potter say he is bi. But that must be wrong. Probably because my traitorous brain wants to hear that. Now its playing tricks on me.

Potter must be fucking with me. No way he is bi. He has only been dating women. Is he not dating the girl Weasley now?

“So, your flavour of the month is ginger? Should the Weaslette be worried you’ll replace her with her brother?”

“Fuck you Malfoy. Was just trying to make conversation. Seemed like this is something you’re ashamed off. Me and Ginny are just friends. But continue being a git and see where that gets you in life hey. You’ve been doing amazing so far.”

That was a low blow.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Malfoy grabs his bag and storms out of the library. God dammit. I didn’t mean to say that. He just gets on my last nerve. The prick. Everything coming out of his mouth is meant to torment me in one way or another.

I don’t want to do this with Malfoy anymore. The more time I spend with him, even in dead silence, the more I can see he is not the same pompous asshole from our first year anymore. When he speaks to people he is courteous and polite. He does not defend himself against the abuse he gets, which I must admit to Hermione is a lot more than I realised and mostly uncalled for.

The only person who he still seems to hate is me. I don’t know how I feel about that. I don’t know if I hate him anymore. I don’t even know if I ever truly hated him. Yes, he made my life hell, no doubt there. But didn’t I do the same to him while he was going through a really tough time? I never apologised for that curse I threw at him. 

Why did I even tell him that I’m bi? What was my brain trying to achieve with that juicy titbit that only my close friends and family know? I can probably expect it to be front page news tomorrow. The Boy Who Lives to Play Both Sides.

I can’t believe I am actually sitting here thinking about apologising to Malfoy. The world has gone to shit.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“What the fuck did you say to Draco, Potter?”

“Nothing Parkinson. Get out of my face.”

“He refuses to come out of his room. He refused to come to dinner. He is refusing to speak to anyone.”

“So what that does that have to do with me? He has always been a cry-baby. Someone probably said his hair is ugly.”

“Harry, that’s enough now. Go apologise to Draco.”

“No Hermione. I didn’t say anything to the idiot. And since when is it Draco anyway? Are you forgetting everything that these people have ever said and done to you?”

“Harry, mate, calm down.”

“Nice Ron, stand up for your girlfriend. I know she is blackmailing you with sex to be in in this little game.”

“Harry, that’s completely uncalled for and utterly disrespectful.”

The moment I said it, I regretted it. I know I am just angry at myself for hurting Malfoy. Now I’m being defensive and taking it out on my friends.

But it’s too late to back down now. I walk out of the Great Hall without another word, hearing Ron mutter to Hermione that she did blackmail him with sex.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Pansy, I told you I’m not hungry and I don’t want to talk about it. Just leave me alone.”

That’s weird, I swear the door just clicked open. 

“Pansy, you’re not funny. I want to be alone. Your silly spells won’t work anyway.”

“But mine might.” A voice from the near the door says.

“What the fuck? Who’s there? Show yourself or I’ll hex you into next year.”

I can’t see anything. I grab my wand from underneath my pillow and hold it out in the general direction where I heard the voice. 

“That might not be so bad if I can skip the NEWT exams.”

“Potter? Is that you?”

I know his voice. And not only by the tingle it sends down my spine.

A flash of silver and the boy wonder is standing right in front of me with a plate of food.

“You asshole. I always knew you had an invisibility cloak.”

He laughs, and another shiver goes straight into my pants. I pull the covers over my legs quickly.

“What’s so funny? Sneak into my room to get rid of me once and for all?”

His laughter stops abruptly and I an see his face fall.

“Can you just stop for one second? I am tired of this. I am sorry for what I said earlier. I didn’t mean it. You just make me so angry. You drive me crazy Malfoy.”

He looks sincere. I don’t know what to do or say. 

“Can we start over? I do not want to do this anymore. We don’t need to do this anymore.”

What does he mean. Why is he sitting down?

“Please, just hear me out. If you don’t want to be my friend, I’ll leave, and I’ll never speak to you again.”

What the fuck is happening. Friend? He wants to be my friend? 

“Fine Malfoy, I tried. Here’s food. You didn’t come to dinner and Parkinson is worried.”

He puts the plate down on my dresser and turns to pick up his cloak.

“Potter, wait…” Wait what Draco? What are you going to say? 

“I…ah…I…want to…umm….be friends.” I seem to mumble out.

“Merlin’s tits Malfoy. Speak properly, mumbling is my trait.”

He laughs again, and I can’t help but smile too. I must be dreaming. I pinch myself hard under the covers and close my eyes. 

“I am still here you twat.” I hear him say.

“Move up.”

What?

“Just move up a bit. You don’t make guests stand. I though purebloods had better manners than this.”

And then he takes my covers and shoves in next to me in bed. Our shoulders touching as we sit up against the pillows.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I have gone mental. I have lost my mind. I didn’t even mean to come here. I felt bad and thought I should bring Malfoy some food, and maybe apologise for being a dickhead.

I didn’t mean to tell him we should be friends. Or get into bed with him. Fuck, what have I done?

I can feel his thigh pressing against my leg. It’s warm and comfortable. A stark contrast to the cold exterior he always seems to put on. This feels nice. It feels normal. Like something that I’ve been missing my whole life.

How did I not see this before? 

I think I like Malfoy.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Potter’s leg is touching me. He’s not speaking. This is beyond awkward and weird and I don’t want him to leave.

I can hear my own heart beating in my chest. I have to say something.

I have to do something. I have to move.

“Grool.” Ahh fuck.

“I meant great. Or cool.”

Potter laughs, and I can feel the bed move as he shakes. More of his leg touching me as he moves slightly.

I can feel the heat raise in my face. He is going to notice I’m blushing and then he’ll know.

Know what brain? What is he not supposed to know? Please elaborate this scheme you are hatching all by yourself.

I think I like Potter.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Wana go play some catch the snitch? I have a practice one.”

Thank fuck, I thought of something to say to break this awkwardness.

“I don’t have a broom Potter. I left mine at home.”

“Ahh, well I’m sure Ron will let you borrow his.”

“I am not flying on the Weasel’s broom. That’s disgusting.”

“That’s rude Malfoy. If we are going to be friends, you could at least try to be nice to my other friends too.”

“Like you are to Pansy?”

“She tried to hand me over to Voldemort.”

“And the Weasel would love to see me rot in Azkaban.”

“Touche.”

“It’s touché, Potter. Not toush.”

“What makes you the expert hey?”

“I speak fluent French, obviously.”

“Lies. Let’s hear.”

“Vos yeux pétillent comme des émeraudes vertes. Je pourrais me perdre en eux.”

Shit, that’s sexy. Shit, shit, shit. My dick is getting hard. 

“What did you say?”

“I said you’re fool for thinking you can outplay me in catching the snitch first.”

Malfoy’s face is bright red, and I can see pink blotches on his pale lean neck. I have a feeling he is lying but I’ll never know. I won’t even be able to remember the words to repeat it to Hermione.

“Yeah right, I’ve beat you every single time. Let’s go, or are you scared?”

“Never, but it’s dark outside. It’s after curfew and not everyone gets away with breaking the rules like our Hero.”

“Oh fuck, I didn’t think. Not about the hero park assface, the curfew part. We can probably play tomorrow. Maybe Ron and Zabini can play too?”

“Maybe.”

Malfoy’s face seemed to have dropped at that. Weird. I though he would be more comfortable with other people around.

“Can you get out of my bed now, so I can sleep maybe Potter?”

“Oh, yes, umm, right, sorry.”

I climb out from under the covers and quickly turn around, so Malfoy doesn’t notice the obvious bulge at the front of my pants.

“See you tomorrow then.” I say as I pull my cloak on and walk to the door.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Thank Merlin, he’s gone. I didn’t know how long I could still resist touching him. How awkward would that have been. Count to think f it, he was already pretty awkward trying to get out of bed.

I stretch out fully on the bed now, letting my hand slip to my crotch. My cock is aching for attention.

“Also, don’t forget to eat. I put a warming…oh fuck…sorry…shit…bye.”

Great. Now Potter saw me touching my dick the moment he left the room. No way he doesn’t realise now.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Where were you the whole night? I’ve been worried sick.”

Hermione almost jumps on top of me when I pull off my cloak in the common room.

“Uhm…Malfoy…” I mumble.

“What?”

“I went to apologise to Malfoy okay.”

“Ahhhh….”

“What?”

“Nothing. I just knew if we give you guys some time, you will figure it out on your own.”

“What do you mean? Figure out what?”

“Nothing. Night Harry.”

And she runs up to the girl’s dorms giggling. That was weird. Almost as weird as seeing Malfoy with his hand down his pants.

I can feel the heat in face again just thinking of it and my prick is pushing against my belt.

Might as well go sort out this problem quickly.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Did you have nightmares again last night Harry?”

“No, why?”

“I heard you call out Malfoy’s name so I though it must be about the war again.”

Everyone at the table looks at Potter and then at me. Potter’s face is like a beetroot and I can feel the anger bubbling up at me. If that is still how he sees me, like a nightmare, then what the fuck are we trying to do.

I get up quickly and stumbled out of the bench. I can hear Granger call out to wait for her, but I could care less about their buddy system today.

I walk straight out of the Great Hall, out the Entrance Hall and into the grounds where I can apparate. A perk to being an adult returning to Hogwarts.

I land with a thud in my room at Malfoy Manor.

“Draco, is that you dear?” Mother’s voice rings out from somewhere in the house.

Fuck, I don’t really feel like having a mother son talk now. But I didn’t have anywhere else to go.

“Yes mother!”

Not like anyone else can get into Malfoy Manor with our wards, but anyway. I’ll go have tea with my mother. Like a good boy. And forget that Potter is the biggest asshole to ever live.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“What’s his problem?”

“Well, Ron, you basically told him that Harry is having nightmares and he is the star player. I don’t think that’s very nice for anyone to hear.”

“Shit, I didn’t think of it like that ‘Mione.”

“For starters, by looking at Harry’s tomato coloured face, I don’t think Harry was having a nightmare.”

“Zabini, you’re being scandalous.” Parkinson giggles.

Shit, now they are all looking at me again.

“Ummm…I should go see if he’s okay.”

I jump up and run out of the Great Hall as fast as my legs can carry me. Laughter ringing in my ears. My friends are dicks.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I couldn’t find Malfoy anywhere. I even looked at the Marauders Map but it looks like he isn’t in the castle or on the grounds.

“Harry, there you are. I didn’t mean to tell them you were wanking over Malfoy. I didn’t even know you had to the hots for him.”’

“Ron, fuck, I don’t okay.”

Silence.

“I don’t think I do, okay.”

Silence.

“Fuck Ron, I can’t.”

Silence.

“Help me.”

Ron starts laughing. And laughing and laughing. Falling off my bed. Laughing.

“Hermione! Come here.” He shouts and in seconds she waltzed into our dorm.

“Ronald do not shout at me like that. Why are you on the floor?”

“Harry needs help, he doesn’t know if he like Malfoy.” And he continues to laugh uncontrollably.

“Really, Harry?” she says, and I can see she almost wants to laugh too.

“What is wrong with you guys? What is so funny?”

“Harry, how can you not know?”

“You guys are being real good friends now. Thanks for nothing.”

“Harry, you’ve been obsessed with Malfoy since you were 11.”

“He’s not even gay.” I shout.

“Who told you that nonsense? He’s as bent as you, mate. Anyone with eyes can see that.”

“And anyone with eyes can see he likes you too Harry.”

“Bullshit, he hates my guts.”

“You need to talk to him about this.”

“I can’t ‘Mione. What if he runs for the hills and tells the whole world what a gay loser I am?”

“You have to take a chance mate.”

I can’t stand this anymore. I need air.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Draco, what is wrong? I can see there is something you are not telling me.”

She always knows when I’m moping. How do I tell her I get a hard on for the man that put my father in jail and I will not be continuing our Malfoy bloodline any further? She is going to hate me.

“Is something happening at school? You know you can tell me. I will write to the Headmistress. They cannot bully you anymore.”

“No, mother. The bullying has stopped. Potter has taken care of that.”

Suddenly she has a very knowing smile on.

“Oh, I see. So, this is about Mr Potter.”

“No, mother. It has nothing to do with him. He is a rude self-centred asshole that still thinks we are Death Eater scum.”

“So it is about Mr Potter. Did he say this to you Draco?”

I shake my head. Refusing to look her in the eye because I know I’m being a teeny bit over dramatic.

“Can you read minds Draco?”

“No, of course not, mother.”

“So how do you know what Mr Potter thinks of you if he didn’t say this?”

“He wants to be friends but then he has nightmares about me.”

“He wants to be friends? Is that not something you want Draco? Do you not sometimes have nightmares about him?”

“Yes, I mean, I think so.”

“You need to speak to him about your feelings Draco. If there is ever a man strong enough to tame my dragon, it would be Harry Potter.”

“Mother, what on earth does that mean. He does not want to tame me, and I certainly do not want to be tamed. Especially not by a man.”

I add the last bit to keep my cover even though I can’t help but blush at my blatant lie.

“Draco, my sweet boy, you know I love you more than anything on this earth. Do you honestly think I do not know that you have no interest in girls?”

“But…but…father…”

“Your father does not control us anymore boy. We do not need to bow down to his insane beliefs and fear for our lives. We now have the opportunity to live our lives. Freely and just as we are.”

“I love you mother.”

“I love you too, Draco. Now go get some rest. You look a bit tired. I will send one of the elves up a bit later with lunch.”

As I trudge back to my room, I can’t help but feel overwhelmed. My mother knows I am gay, and she accepts me. I have nothing to worry about. It is like a boulder has been lifted off my shoulders and I can breathe easier. A boulder I did not even know was really there.

I feel like a big idiot for running away without hearing Potter’s side this morning. I will have to talk to him tomorrow. I don’t know if I have the guts to tell him I might like him more than friends but at least friends is a good start. If that is all I can get, I will be happy with that.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Malfoy is not at dinner. He is still nowhere on the Marauders Map. 

“Parkinson, where’s Malfoy?”

“Home.”

“Why?”

“Ask him yourself.”

“Thanks. No help at all.”

I swear I heard her mumble “As if you help him”, but I can’t be sure, and I don’t feel like getting into an argument.

I spent most of the afternoon walking around on the grounds trying to figure out how I feel and when I started feeling like this.

I still don’t have an answer, but I know I need to speak to Malfoy.

“Hermione, do you speak French?”

“Oui”

“I will assume that is yes. Can you look at one of my memories and translate something for me?

“Of course, let’s go now quickly. I have my own pensive.”

We walk out together after I received another death stare from Parkinson.  
“So, what is this memory?”

“Malfoy said something to me in French and I think he lied when he told me it means I couldn’t beat him at catching the snitch.”

“Mmmm…okay, let’s have a look.”

As soon as she is done, I see her eyes sparkling and she is bursting to tell me.

“He definitely lied to you, yes.”

“What did he say?”

“Well, Harry, he said your eyes sparkle like green emeralds and he could get lost in them.”

Now she can’t contain her smile anymore. I have struck dumb. She must have heard wrong or maybe she doesn’t speak as well French as she let on. No way in hell did Malfoy say that.

“Can’t be ‘Mione. Check again.”

“Harry, I know what I heard.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I really don’t feel like being back here and having to face Potter, but my mother basically forced me out of the house.

I walk into the Great Hall and see my friends and the Golden Trio laughing it up. Except Potter. He seems to be pushing his bacon around on his plate and looks like someone kicked his crup.

I sit down next to Pansy.

“Draco, you’re back.”

“I am indeed. Now get off me, your hair is in my face.”

“Still grumpy I see.”

“Fuck off.”

As soon as she said my name, Potter looked up almost breaking his neck off. Immediately he blushes but looks me dead in the eye. I can’t seem to look away. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days.

“You look like a ray of sunshine.”

“Need to talk. Come.”

And he gets up and walks away. Not even looking back if I am following him.

“What are you waiting for? Go.”

“But Pansy, I’m hungry.”

“Draco Malfoy, I will punch you in the nose again if you do not get up right now and follow my best friend.”

“Yeez. Okay. Crazy ladies. I am going, okay.”

I get up and start following the hot mess.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
My palms are sweating, and my hands are shaking. What is taking him so long? Always thinks the world revolves around him. Fucktard. 

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

“Yes, you summoned me oh great one?”

“Don’t be a dick.”

“I though you liked dicks.”

Fuck. Why did I think this will every go down well? He hates me. Hermione is daft. 

“Nice.”

I knew this was a stupid idea. I turn around to walk away.

“Potter wait.”

Malfoy’s lips are on my lips. Malfoy is kissing me. Malfoy’s hand is on my hip. Fuck. What do I do.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Smooth Draco. He is not kissing you back. You are sexually harassing the Boy Who Lived Twice. Just perfect. 

Oh wait. Potter just let out the smallest moan and is kissing me back.

Potter is kissing me. Potter’s hand is in my hair.

After what felt like year, we finally pull apart for air.

“That’s what I wanted to say before you were being such a dick.” He says a bit out of breath.

“So why didn’t you just spit it out then?”

I can’t help but smile and he smiles back at me with a smile so bright I swear the sun just swore out of jealousy.

“I was wanking when I shouted your name in the dorms. I didn’t have a nightmare.”

Now I can’t help but laugh.

“That’s reassuring. How was it?”

He blushes again. 

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

These damn Griffindors and their bravery.

I swallow very hard and feel all the blood in my body rush straight to my cock.

I grab his hand and basically drag him back into the castle. Luckily everyone is still at breakfast, so the hallways are empty.

By the time I get to the portrait hold, I am out of breath.

“Hocus Pocus.” Potter says next to me and the portrait hole opens.

“I don’t even want to know.”

He laughs and drags me inside.

“How do you even know your way around here?”

“I picked up a few steps that time I pretended to be Goyle in second year.”

I almost stumble and he has to pull me back up.

“Don’t start falling for me now Malfoy.”

I try to speak but words have left my brain. He pushes open my bedroom door and let’s go of my hand. He flops down on my bed and gives me the sexiest look I have ever seen in my life. I almost come in my pants just from that.

“Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to show me some cunning Slytherin tricks?”

I close my eyes and count to three to regain my momentum and my ability to speak.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Just admiring the view. Not everyday you have the saviour of the Wizarding World in your bed ready to be fucked.”

Shit. My cock jumps at Malfoy's words. 

He walks over to the bed very slowly and drops his robe on the floor. He stops at the edge of the bed and licks his lips while unbuttoning his shirt very slowly.

I swallow hard. His body is amazing. Lean and muscular at all the right angles. He six pack rippling with his every movement.

“Not so cocky anymore Potter?”

“Very much cocky Malfoy.” And I see his gaze drop down to the bulge in my pants.

 

He drops his shirt and climbs onto the bed over me. He kisses me. But this time it is heated and passionate with a burning fire. I kiss him back and slip my tongue into his mouth. The sensations this creates in my body is killing me.

My cock is aching to be touched.

He pulls at my jumper and I lift up my torso for him to pull it over my head. The feeling of his skin against mine almost too much to bare.

I take matters into my own hands and flip him over. I kiss down his neck and leave small bites everywhere I can get to. The little moans he is letting out sending electricity to my cock.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I feel like I am going to stop breathing any minute now. Or come in my pants. Potter is driving me mad with his kisses in my neck. He moves his lips all the way down my torso and licks my nipples one by one. I can’t help but let out a very embarrassing moan.  
This seems to amp him up. He drags his teeth over my hip bone and starts unfastening my pants.

“Do you know how hot you are right now? Fuck, Malfoy, you’re killing me.”

I pull him in for another round of tongue wrestling as he slips his hand into my pants. 

I close my eyes and try to focus on the kissing to keep myself from coming at the warmth of his hand around my cock.

“More…I need more…”

“So get up, so I can get your pants off.”

I do as I am told and he pulls my pants off in one fluid motion. I groan at the loss of heat from his hand.

Then he replaces his hand with his warm, wet mouth.

He moves up and down my cock, flicking his tongue over my slit. Licking up the pre-come every time he comes up.

Then he slips his hand between my thighs and I moan loudly.

“Fuck Malfoy do that again and I am going to come in my pants.”

“Don’t stop.”

He pulls his mouth over my cock again and I can’t help but fuck into his mouth. He lets me.

I can feel my cock hit the back of his throat and he moans low. The vibrations traveling all the way up my cock again.

He traces his finger over my hole.

“I am going to come.”

This only makes him move faster. Circling my hole now.

I come in his mouth and he swallows all of it. Still sucking me slowly guiding me through my orgasm.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Fuck Malfoy, that was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed in my life.”

My brain feels like mush. Like the Hogwarts Express ran over it.

Potter, that was…that…I can’t…just get over here.”

He pulls me up and into his kiss. He kisses me like he wants to taste every bit of himself in my mouth.

“Pants off…” he mumbles in between kisses.

I sit up and take the rest of my clothes off. I can’t help but feel proud at his gaze on my dick.

“Like what you see?”

He doesn’t answer me. Just pushes me down and takes my dick in his hand. He summons lube from somewhere and drops the warm liquid on my cock.

He starts wanking me slowly at first. 

“Don’t be a tease Malfoy.”

He laughs and starts moving faster.

“Is this how you like it? Tell me Potter. Tell me what you want.”

“Faster…” I manage to get out through moans. And he obliges. Soon enough I can’t keep my breathing even anymore and I feel the orgasm wave push onto me.

I come all over his hand and manage to get some streaks on his chest.

“Ahh Potter, what are you doing to me. Come for me. More.”

He drags the last come out of me and collapses on top of me.

“Malfoy, you are going to be death of me.”

“If this is how I die, I’ll die a happy man.”

I feel his already hard again cock push against my leg and I move my hips slightly.

The friction is amazing.

“Do that again.” He moans again my neck.

I move my hips more until we are dragging out cocks against each other. Panting in unison.

“Malfoy, please fuck me.”

He sits back and looks like I’ve hit him over the head with a dead fish.

“I…I….I’ve never…”

“Me too. But I want you to be my first.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Are you sure? We can wait. We have the rest of our lives to do this.”

I feel the heat in my face and my prick disagreeing with me.

“I want to feel you inside of me now. We have waited to long. We have wasted too much time.”

“Okay, but help me.”

“Grab the lube again. You need to open me up first.”

“Potter you are going to make me come just from talking. How are you doing this to me?”

I put the warm lube over my fingers. Potter moves so his legs are open wide on each side of me. His hole a puckered pink flower under me. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Potter mutters some spells. “Cleaning spells.” He explains, but I’m not listening.

I bend down and put my lips to his hole. The gasp he lets out making my cock jump. He tastes amazing. Tangy but sweet at the same time. I lick his hole and hear him moan above me. 

“Malfoy, do that again.”

I put my tongue flat against him and lick a few strokes after each other. His moans are making me brave.

I stick my tongue inside his hole and it sounds like he is going to die.

“More…more…” I hear him panting.

I move my tongue around and drag it in and out. I take my one finger and place it against his hole.

“Are you ready?”

“Yesssssss.”

I stick my index finger past the entrance of his hole. Not too far but far enough for me to feel the heat surrounding it and the push of his muscles against it.

“More, please.”

I push my finger in further, past the knuckle and I can hear Potter groan. He moves his hips to push my finger in all the way.

“Move.”

I move my finger in and out, getting lost in the warmth and the sounds and Potter’s moans.

I add a second finger when I can feel his muscles loosening around me.

“I’m…ready…” he pants out.

“Are you sure?”

“Malfoy stick your dick in me for Merlin’s sake.”

“So demanding. Maybe I should let you cool down a bit.” 

His eyes shoot open and he shoots daggers at me.

“Just kidding. As if I can wait anymore.” I mumbled.

“I heard that.”

I sit up in between his legs and pull him up toward me. I line up my hard cock with his hole after pouring lube on it. Even the touch of my own hand makes me want to come already.

I slowly move my cock past the entrance of his hole until I’m halfway in.

“Stop stop.”

“Shit, am I hurting you. Let’s stop.”

“Don’t you dare move.” He grunts out. 

“Okay, I’m ready.”

I push in all the way and his eyes roll back in his head. I count slowly in my head because this feeling is so overwhelming, and I can fee the orgasm already building.

I pull out and push back in at a different angel. Potter almost falls off the bed.

“Right there. Do that again.”

I push back in and pull out. We start building a rhythm and he pushes back with his hips.

I grab his cock and start wanking him as I push in.

“Can’t…go…much longer.” I pant out.

“Come for me, please.”

That just pushes me over the edge and come. My whole body shaking as I scream “Harry”.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I can feel him filling me up with warm come and the sight of him orgasming while shouting my name just drives me mad.

I come over his hand still working my cock and I moan “Draco”.

We ride out our orgasms and he pulls out of me very slowly and carefully before falling down on the bed next to me very roughly.

“That was….that was…”

“I know.” I say before he has time to finish his sentence.

He looks at me with those brilliant silver eyes and kisses my lips softly. Almost like he is scared to hurt me.

“You said my name.”

“And you said mine.”

“We’re completely fucked now.”

“Actually, I am fucked. You still need to let me have a go.”

He laughs, a genuine out of his stomach laugh.

“Harry, I think I like you.”

“I should fucking hope so, Draco.” I laugh with him.

We pull the covers over out naked bodies and drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I wake up with a dull pain in my arm and realise I can’t move it. I look down and almost get a fright when I see the mop of dark curly hair on my arm. 

It wasn’t a dream. Harry Potter is in my bed. I had sex with Harry Potter. Harry Potter likes me.

Oh my fuck I had sex with Harry Potter.

“Stop overthinking it Draco. You’re disturbing my sleep.”

“How do you even know I’m thinking?”

“It happens so little that you can’t help but notice.”

“Owww, abuse.” He shouts as I elbow him in the ribs.

“I’m not overthinking, I’m just freaking out a little bit.”

“You think you have something to freak about. I had a dick up my ass.”

He bursts out laughing and I can help but join in. His laughter can honestly clear a grey sky. 

“Well, if you don’t want another dick up your ass, you better get up. We have definitely missed half of our classes already.”

“Noooooo, just 5 minutes more.”

How can I say no to that? Gosh, I think I might be a bit deeper into these feelings than I initially thought.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Draco (yes, I call him Draco now) crawls back under the covers and slings his other arm over me. This is probably what home feels like. I can’t imagine feeling safer anywhere else but right here.

Dammit, I really fooled myself with these feelings. 

I can feel Draco drifting back to sleep. His warm breath in my hair. I move back so I can sneak a peak at him. He grunts and puts his head in my neck. Perfection. Absolute perfection. I will never be able to look at another guy or girl in the same way. He is everything I ever wanted and needed.

Why was I so caught up in this enemies thing to not have seen this before? We wasted so much time. But now I have the chance to make it up to him. I won’t let this ferret leave my sight again. I can’t lose him.

“If you’re not going to sleep scarhead, we might as well get up. I’m starving, and you dragged me away from breakfast.”

I can’t help but smile. Draco is one of the few people who treats me just as Harry. Not the Saviour. Not the Boy Who Lived. Just Harry. He sees me for who I am.

“Seriously Harry, that was also the most exercise I got in years. Feed me.”

“I don’t think I’ll get tired over hearing my name on your lips and don’t even lie, you must be exercising like a beast to look the way you do naked.”

“Nah, just naturally beautiful, Harrrryyyy.”

“Do you want to be fed dick? Cause that’s what you’re going to get from being so sexy.”

“Maybe.”

And with that he is on top of me kissing my neck.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Wowsa. You two look thoroughly fucked.”

“Ronald!”

“No Hermione, I have to agree with Ron on this one.”

“Shut up Pans.”

“Draco dear, you looked like the Giant Squid got hold of your neck.”

Everyone is laughing. Even Harry next to me. I elbow him in the ribs and give him the evil eye.

He tries to suppress his laugh and pull a serious face but that makes me smile and then he’s laughing again.

“You are all the worst. I can’t help my skin is so delicate.”

“You mean pale.”

“Shut up Blaise.”

“Hey, he is not pale. He is my sexy vampire.”

“Are you kidding me Harry?’

Everyone’s eyes go wider.

“Yes, relax. We are on first name basis now. It’s not the end of the world.”

“And we talked everything out and then Draco told me how much he loves me and then fucked my brains out.”

I spit out my pumpkin juice all over the table and he just grins at me.

“I don’t see Draco arguing, so it must be true. Congratulations. Took you long enough.”

“Fuck off Blaise.”

“Don’t be rude Draco. Did you not let Harry fuck your brains out too?”

Harry is enjoying himself way too much.

“No, it was actually pretty average. Expected much more from the Dick who Lived.”

That made him spit his pumpkin juice out and the Weasel bend over to high-five me.

“Just kidding. My brains have been thoroughly rearranged. So, unless you guys want details, can I please eat my dinner in silence?”

“Seems that our buddy system worked out just as we planned Pansy.”

Now the girls high-five.

Harry moves closer to me and takes my hand under the table. He whispers in my ear. 

“I do love you, you know. Think I’ve loved you since I was 11.”

I can’t stop the smile spreading on my face and I hear the girls giggle opposite us.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“I love you too Harry.” He says when we sit outside on the lawn under my cloak later the evening.

“Think I might have confused it with hate at some point, but we were kids, who can blame us?”

I feel bubbles in my chest and I turn to him to kiss him. We kiss for hours and hours. Taking little breaks in between to play 20 questions.

“You’ve never seen a toaster? Have you been living under a rock?”

“No, in a Manor I’ll have you know.”

“We are definitely not living without a toaster.”

“We?”

For a second, I didn’t understand what he was asking and then I realised what I insinuated.

“Yes, we. And WE are going to live in a Muggle neighbourhood. The press will never leave us alone.”

If I didn’t know better, I would have sworn Draco wiped a tear of his cheek when he thought I wouldn’t see.

I pull him in tight next to me and put my head on his shoulder.

“I promised myself I would never let you go Dray. Ever. It’s me and you now.”

“How am I supposed to show off my sexy wizard boyfriend in Muggle London?”

I laugh, and he takes my hand.

“I’m never letting you go either. I will fight a million Voldemorts for you, baby.”

“That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.” I fake swoon on the grass, pulling the cloak off us.

“I aim to please.”

“We are going to have so many fights.”

“And we are going to have so much make-up sex.”

He lays down next to me, my hand in his. He looks into my eyes and opens his mouth to say something.

"I know they shine like green emeralds and you can get lost in them".

He laughs. "How?"

"'Mione checked my memory and translated. And for the record I hope you were talking about my great arse in a Quidditch uniform. Otherwise I might need to go punch in someone's face."

"Only your arse Harry, only yours."  
__________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
